


Ребёнок?! Это невозможно...

by 555Hermi555 (KChan7526)



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantastic, Fantasy, Fluff, Het, Humor, Post-Canon, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KChan7526/pseuds/555Hermi555
Summary: Даже в двадцать два Киригая Кадзуто всё ещё зависает в виртуальной реальности под видом сприггана Кирито... Зависает настолько, что некоторые обыденности реального мира просто не может понять.





	

  
      В маленькой, но уютной квартире многоэтажного дома допоздна горел свет, когда в соседних квартирах все давно уже спали. Единственный на данный момент обитатель квартиры — парень лет двадцати двух — сидел в мягком кресле. На его усталом лице застыла улыбка, а вечно взъерошенные чёрные волосы выбивались даже из-под очередного нового устройства для полного погружения, сверкавшего своими индикаторами. Это устройство было выпущено совсем недавно и досталось парню для тестирования. Лампочка «Online» горела, не переставая, что могло означать только одно — обладатель этого устройства находится в виртуальном мире…  
  
      Тихий двадцать второй уровень Аинкрада, который даже спустя столько лет оставался таким же тихим и почти необитаемым, каким был со времён создания той печально знаменитой многопользовательской онлайн игры «SAO». В окне деревянного домика, стоявшего на краю леса, мерцал огонь.  
      - Знаешь, Юи-тян… — треск виртуальных дров в камине заглушил мужской голос. — Вот сейчас сюда придёт мама и как всегда скажет что-то в духе «Кирито-кун, опять меня не подождал!…»  
      - А почему папа не подождал маму и пришёл один? — прозвучал голос маленькой девочки.  
      - Чтобы поскорее увидеться с Юи-тян! Да и одному мне сидеть было одиноко, — сидящий в кресле-качалке парень из расы спригганов улыбнулся и протянул палец своей фее-пикси, чтобы та села на него.  
      - Я рада, что папа пришёл ко мне! — улыбнулась пикси, наклонив крохотную головку. — Но я хотела бы увидеть маму тоже! Когда она будет?  
      - Минут через десять — это максимум. И тогда меня ждёт хорошая взбучка… — Кирито вздохнул и потянулся, заставив Юи взлететь аж под потолок.  
      - Аккуратней, папа! — взвизгнула пикси, усаживаясь Кирито на плечо.  
      Несколько минут они сидели молча, лишь наблюдая за тем, как идёт время и как горят в камине виртуальные дрова. Мама Юи, которую так ждал Кирито, так и не появлялась… Мамой Юи и женой Кирито как в виртуальном, так и в реальном мире была Асуна, та самая Асуна, которая в смертельной игре «SAO» получила прозвище «Молния». Она допоздна задерживалась на работе и всегда, приходя домой, отчитывала своего мужа за то, что уходил в их виртуальный дом, не дождавшись её. Такого Кирито ожидал и сейчас, но время шло, а Асуна всё не появлялась. Юи, которая с нетерпением ждала маму, конкретно заскучала в обществе задремавшего папы.  
      Но вот скрипнула входная дверь, и в комнату влетела Асуна. Казалось, она не была зла на мужа как обычно… Скорее, девушка была взволнована.  
      - Кадзуто! — голос ундины срывался. — Кадзуто, чтоб тебя, проснись!  
      - Асуна? — сонно спросил спригган, потирая глаза. Он был удивлён, ведь жена назвала его настоящим именем, а ведь в виртуальном мире истинная личность отходила на второй, если не на третий план, и настоящие имена были как-то не в почёте.  
      - Опять меня не дождался… — проворчала девушка, презрительно сощурившись. — Юи-тян, мама дома! — воскликнула Асуна уже совсем другим тоном и протянула руки летящей ей навстречу пикси.  
      - Мама, наконец-то ты пришла! — улыбнулась Юи.  
      - Я тоже рада. Мне очень жаль, пришлось задержаться. Зато у мамы для Юи-тян новость! — радостно щебетала Асуна, игнорируя Кирито. — У Юи-тян скоро будет братик или сестрёнка!  
      - Как так? — не выдержал Кирито и вскочил на ноги. — Неужели такое возможно? — выпалил он, подходя к Асуне.  
      - Да самое обычное явление… — пожала девушка плечами. — Это же должно было когда-нибудь случиться…  
      - Нет, такого просто не может быть! — горячо возразил ей спригган. — Я слежу за всеми новинками среди разработок игр в виртуальной реальности, но такого я точно не видел. Это невозможно, Асуна! Иначе бы тут была бы куча различных детей! Не станут разработчики с этим возиться, внедрять размножение в игру — верх неразумности. Да они так половину пользователей потеряют из-за того, что им придётся ставить возрастное ограничение! — парень замолк, стараясь отдышаться от такой пламенной речи.  
      - Выговорился? — скептически ухмыльнулась Асуна, переставшая понимать, о чём идёт речь, со второго предложения.  
      - Асуна, появление ребёнка в игре — это невозможно! Да и я не готов стать отцом… — Кирито покосился на Юи и поспешно добавил: — Во второй раз!  
Асуна, которая начала вникать, о чём заладил её муж, вытаращила глаза и сильным ударом кулака отправила Кирито прямо в кресло.  
      - КИРИГАЯ КАДЗУТО! — выкрикнула ундина. — Ты совсем спятил? Какой ещё ребёнок в игре? Ребёнок будет у нас с тобой в реальном мире. Я беременна, чтоб ты знал! — уже спокойней произнесла девушка и плюхнулась на диван. — Ребёнок в игре… скажет тоже…  
      - Ребёнок? У нас? — только и смог вымолвить Кирито, сползая из кресла-качалки на пол.  
  
      А в маленькой квартире, которую Кадзуто и Асуна купили недавно, чтобы уединиться, всё ещё горел свет. На лице Кадзуто всё так же играла улыбка, но более широкая и бестолковая, а рядом с парнем сидела Асуна; девушка тоже улыбалась, держа мужа за руку…  



End file.
